The Loud House in The Month of Horror 2
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Nightmare Entity is back again and is ready to throw the Louds into another portal of scary tales.
1. Indroduction & The Lizard Girl

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

In the darkness of the nightmare dimension, you find yourself again in an area of complete darkness. Suddenly two red eyes peered out along with a evil grin full of sharp teeth; Nightmare Entity was back again.

"Hello you meat puppets it's that time of year again. Which you guess it! Means more scary tales to tell, this time I have return to that large family dimension and I will give more nightmares and scares so badly that even that goth one will feel unpleasant."

Images of skulls and ghosts flashes through your vision.

"Oh I can already feel you cushioning yourself on your chairs or beds or hell gripping your phones hard in anticipation for me to tell these stories. But be careful what you wish for you could die for it."

Nightmare Entity let's out a scary laugh images of people on fire, vampires, witches, werewolves, eye monsters, scary clowns, zombies, monsters, melting faces, snakes, spiders, and leeches flashes everywhere. When they ended Nightmare Entity is close to your face, "Let's begin this month of horror shall we."

Nightmare Entity opens his mouth and your blinded as a white light engulfs you.

* * *

One day in the Loud house Lisa was in her room mixing up chemicals with her chemistry set, she has been working on these chemicals for about 5 hours and so far all she got was the liquid turning pink and swampy green.

"Hmm, yes this very interesting." Lisa said as she wrote in her notebook, "Through fiddling with these chemicals I have made a mutant Gene. With one drop of this it will mutate anyone that comes into contact with the first thing they touch."

Lisa slowly picks up the green liquid, "I must place this in a safe place, as this could be very hazardous and with the time of day my siblings will disrupt me and cause a horrific mishap."

Lisa turns to put the mutant Gene in her personal safe that was made by the toughest metal on Earth when Lana with Izzy on her shoulder came in shouting, " Hey Lisa Izzy just learned a brand new trick you want to see it?"

Lisa jumped in fright, the bottle of mutant Gene flies out of her hand, it flies in the air and splashes all over Lana. Lisa rushes over to her in panic, "Oh goodness Lana are you alright?"

"Just feel sticky, why do you ask?"

"Because you just got splashed by a full bottle of mutant Gene."

Lana looks at her in confusion, "What's that?"

"Stuff that mutates your DNA, plus changing you."

"Oh so like I'm going to turn into a mutant like X-Men."

"You could say that."

Lana smiles eagerly, "Awesome I'm going to be a super hero."

"You shouldn't be celebrating this."

"Why not?"

"Because your skin is turning green."

Lana looks down at her hand and what Lisa said was indeed true her skin was definitely turning green and scaly, Lana's eye color turn reptilian yellow as her pupils became snake-like, her body begins to shake as she clenched her stomach in pain, her back grew muscular tearing up her shirt and unbutton one of her overalls, her feet also expand into alligator like feet as her legs grew up making her taller, her arms become really muscular as her fingers fused together to make two fingers with sharp claws at the end, thick spines grow out of her back, her hair falls out as her head becomes pointy, her lips draw back exposing her fang like teeth, her nose sinks inward making a reptilian like nose, and finally her mind changes into a primal like state.

With the transformation complete Lana looks around the room before locking eyes with Lisa, she lets out a reptilian roar, Lisa turns to run but gets tackled, she screams as she feels her teeth sink into her back, then with a pull she tears off Lisa's back. She spits out the chunk of flesh then crashes out the window and lands on the street below where she began to head into town, upon entering the town Lana went on a rampage she smashes car hoods, flips over stands, and killed people by either slashing them or biting into their flesh when her sharp fangs.

She was only stopped when a truck filled with SWAT team members surrounded her, the SWAT team shot her with about ten tranquilizer darts she sways on the Street as the effects of the tranquilizers go through her bloodstream until she finally passes out. When Lana came to she was in a government testing facility and that's where she spend the rest of her days living in a pen while being treated like a test subject, along with never getting back her humanity.

* * *

**Story idea from Alexgen, Month of Horror is back and like before if you have any ideas for a scary tale please tell me.**


	2. Lost In Space

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by regamers10**

* * *

_Log date 10-7-19, day one_

_"This is Lincoln Marie Loud, son / brother of the Loud family, as of today I have spent the first full day stuck on this ship that was built by my sister Lisa._

_You may be wondering how I got myself into space and being trapped inside this space vehicle. You see I was playing around with my yo-yo when it suddenly snapped off its rope and crashed into her room again, I went to see if I had caused any damages again when I came upon the ship. I was so fascinated as I stared at it, I have no idea when Lisa built this thing but it must have been secret in order for all of us not to know about it._

_After looking at it for about 3 minutes I think, I began to look for my yo-yo only to find it in the rocket ship I go in to retrieve it, I go down and when suddenly I tripped and my elbow hit a button, suddenly the whole rocket started to shake then the next thing I know it lifted off, crashed through the ceiling, and flew right into space. I tried in vain to turn the ship around but it wouldn't do anything it just keeps flying on a computer screen it showed that the rocket was destin for a trip all around the milky way galaxy. _

_Again I tried to get the ship to turn around , but it was no use the ship was going to travel around the milky way galaxy whether I like it or not, so after that I basically spend the rest of the day looking at supplies there's a ton of food and lots of water and a small bathroom so I got the basic needs down, but I don't know if there's anything entertaining in here. I'll have to look for that tomorrow because I'm getting quite exhausted, so until then this is Lincoln loud and this is my first entry of being stuck in space."_

_Log date 10-8-19, day two_

_"Alright I looked around this small ship and I have found nothing to entertain myself with, I guess Lisa planned just to study the stars and planets through this window. Speaking of which I just past mars which is really beautiful up here, so with nothing to do I guess I'll just look out this window and watch the passing stars while talking in this recorder." _

_Log date 10-15-19, day seven _

_I've spent a whole week inside this thing for the past few days I've been looking at nothing but stars and planets, and although they're pretty to look at I'm getting quite tired of sitting in this cockpit and I miss my family and friends. I wonder if they miss me? Are they doing anything in their power to bring me back to earth safe and sound? I bet they're looking for me right now." _

_Log date 11-1-19, day seventeen_

_"A month has past since I lost into space and I'm getting cabin fever, all I can think about is my family at home I just want to go home and reunite with them, I mean I've been alone up here for so long I'm actually starting to talk to myself, I'm just lucky that I found this recorder because I believe without this I would surely go crazy." _

_Log date 11-5-19, day twenty two_

_"So something strange has happened today, I had just seen my sister Lori sitting across from me and we had a nice conversation, she told me that I was her favorite sibling and how things at home were falling apart because I went missing. It was a nice conversation until she vanished as suddenly as she appeared, I don't know what just happen maybe a hallucination by some space thing or maybe I'm so lonely that I'm imagining one of my sisters and have a full conversation with them."_

Log date 11-10-19, day twenty seven

"I've been seeing more of my sister's lately and still don't know how, I mean I'm having conversations with them but I know they're not my real sisters, they act like them, they talk like them, and look like them, but I know they aren't real. That of course doesn't stop me from talking to them because even though I know they're not really them at least I have someone to talk to through this voyage through the vastness of space."

Log date 11-20-19, day thirty seven

"The sightings of my fake sisters are becoming more frequent, and I have been talking to them more. They are certainly nice and I feel secured with them they may not be real but it's nice to have company here even if they're just made up hallucinations."

Log date 11-30-19, day forty seven

"My second month of being in space is over and I am still having conversations with my sisters, Lana just told a hilarious story about Charles doing a backflip on the coffee table, she showed me it and it was amazing, I never thought Charles could do that. Later Luna is going to show me how to play the trumpet so I'm looking forward to that."

Log date 12-25-19, day seventy two

"So me and my family just had a great Christmas, we sing carols, we ate cookies, we watch Christmas specials, and we got what we wanted for Christmas this year. Oh yes it was a nice Christmas indeed, it sure is nice spending it with your family."

Log date 12-29-19, day seventy seven

"So things have not been going well ever since Christmas, my sisters are starting to act aggressive they are giving me dirty looks, giving me threatening gestures like fists in my face, then they start picking on me calling me names like ice cream top and chip tooth. Now they are actually starting to hate me and are insulting me by saying horrible things like how this family would be better without me, but I know they don't mean it surely they don't mean it after all we are family and families stick together forever."

Log date 1-18-20, day ?

"Oh Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lilly I know you didn't mean those things about me! I know you were just telling a joke about how I'm a beaver boy with crazy comic book dreams! What? No Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend or Stella quit saying those things!"

Final log date unknown, day unknown

"... Hello... Get Your filthy hands off me... Lola let go of my model!... Luna keep that down my ears are ringing!... No stop calling me a waste of space... What's that thing coming towards us Lilly, oh that's just a rock, a big rock."


	3. Animal Rage

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by Guest**

* * *

Stella stood along side her friends in scorpion position in the gym, around them dodgeballs flew left and right as they dodge them.

"Liam on your left!" Lana dodged right and the dodgeball flew pass him causing his shirt to flutter in the wind, "Clyde!" Clyde duck down to the floor the ball flies over him and hits the wall with a bang. Stella studies the other team and sees an opening between Girl Jordan and Mike, she turns to face Lincoln who was in the back of the formation.

"Okay Lincoln strike!"

Lincoln runs forward and throws the ball and hits Girl Jordan taking her out of the game, he picks up another ball and hits Mike also getting him out. By then the whistle had blown signaling the end of the game, Stella's friends cheered for their team winning.

"That was a great game y'all!" Liam said.

"I know, especially since we won." Zack exclaimed.

"And it's all thanks to Stella with this new formation." Rusty added.

"Yeah Stella, this scorpion formation was a really great idea." Lincoln complimented as he patted her shoulder.

"Yeah I haven't gotten hit once since we did this formation." Clyde stated.

"It's no big deal boys, I just thought this formation would be better, now let's go to the lockers and change before coach has a cow." Stella and the boys went to the locker rooms to change.

Yes when Stella came she was a great member to Lincoln's group of friends, of course that was after he and the others stopped fighting over her, but overall she was a good friend to have: she was friendly, helpful, funny, and sticks up for them. She was well liked through the school and through out the town, no one could say anything bad about her, if you even say anything bad about her you would instantly get insulted by others, overall she was a well liked girl.

But if people knew her dark side they would let you insult her, hell they'll help you if anyone found out what horrible deeds she does.

You see even though she was nice and pleasant to other people when it comes to animals it's a completely different story, to animals she was a great demon as she tends to kidnap pets, torture them, and slowly kill them. Why does she do this to animals I can honestly tell you I have no idea, she just sees animals as useless waste of space and will gladly rid the world of them. Of course she keeps this dark deed a secret as she knew if word ever got out her reputation of being a nice girl will be lost forever.

After the school bell rings for the end of the day, instead of heading home she goes into the forest to her secret animal torture lair; the lair was surrounded by thick bushes with two large trees with a rope tied to one of them, the ground is littered with tons of animal bones ranging from dogs, cats, birds, and many more unfortunate animal victims that fallen from her.

Today's victim was a little saint Bernard puppy that she kidnapped from mrs. Wilson's yard one week ago, the puppy had not been fed or given anything to drink ever since so he was quite skinny and dehydrated, to make things worse she grabs a sharp stick and always pokes him in the side hurting him, she even grabbed one of his front paws and broke it with a hard snap. By now the puppy was lying on his side slowly dying, Stella looks at him unsympathetically seeing this dog slowly dieing made her feel good, but this wasn't enough, she wanted a personal touch.

She leans down and picks up a big rock, walks over to the puppy and with a raise of the rock, she slams it down on the poor puppies body crushing him blood spills out from under the rock.

She smiles at her dark deed, then to add more to insult she leans against the rock and licked the blood, "That was great, now to head home and get some dinner."

Stella leaves her lair and heads for home, above her dark clouds formed and green lightning flashes through the sky, a mysterious large figure appears in one of the flashes it looks down at the rock on the puppies body before looking in the direction that Stella went in.

"Dark deeds to nature's creatures must pay dearly." It said in a dark, screeching voice before it let's out a loud howl.

* * *

Arriving home Stella discovered that her parents weren't there, she looks around for them until she came into the kitchen where she found a note that said.

"_Me and dad went out to Lynn's, there's stuff on the counter to make something. Love Mom"._

Stella gives out a nod, then goes over to the counter where a box of spaghetti stood, she grips the box when she felt something bite the top of her hand, she lets out a Yelp and drew her hand back knocking the box of spaghetti onto the floor, there on the counter stood a rat hissing loudly. Stella goes to grab and strangle the dirty thing, but the rat was fast and dodged her attack by scampering off the counter and disappearing into the living room.

Stella fallows after it intending to kill it by squishing it long and hard, she goes into the room to find the rat sitting in the middle of the rug looking at her as if in anger. Stella takes a step towards it when she heard another hissing sound coming from her left, she looks to find three raccoons on her couch bearing their teeth at her. Stella hears the sound of dirt crumple from her chimney looking over there she sees two possums crawling out with their teeth bared also. The urge to kill is replace by confusion and fear from these small animals hissing at her, they look at in pure animalistic rage, Stella backs away a bit, then turned around to run only to discover a skunk blocking her path.

She blankly stares at it for a brief second when the skunk suddenly sprayed her in the face, the other animals went in for the attack: they bite into her legs and arms, the rat had climbed up her chest and bit into her lip. Stella trashes her body trying to get the animals off of her, but instead got pushed onto her back as one of the raccoons bumped into her chest. With her down they get off her and retreated to the kitchen doorway. Bleeding from her arms, legs, and chewed up lips Stella slowly raises herself up in pain.

"Those things! I'll kill all of them for doing this to me!"

"Not on my watch!" A dark screeching voice spoke up, Stella looked up and is met with complete stuness as standing in front of her is this thing, she can't describe it, but it looked like it was made of every animal on earth, the eyes that were made up from different bugs bared into her.

"You did horrible deeds to natures creatures, now you must face punishment!" Three saint Bonnard's came out from its side growling in anger.

"Get away you monster!" Stella cried out.

"I am not the monster, it is you that's the monster and I'll gladly rid the world of you." With a snap from its mixed animal hand, the dogs charged at her with their teeth bearing and slobber flowing out. Stella tried to defend herself, but one girl couldn't do that much against three grown dogs, they tear through her flesh along with the smaller animals that had joined in. The rat runs and burrows into her mouth then proceeds to eat her from the inside.

When her parents get home they discover the mauled body of their daughter: her arms and left leg were ripped from their sockets, her eyes were scratched out, her belly is mangled up showing her intestines, and there was big hole in her chest. Beside her the horrified parents found this chilling message written in her own blood.

_"**Kill natures creatures for pleasure, then the real animal disserves to die by them!"**_


	4. Who killed Lincoln Loud?

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by MarioFan88**

* * *

Royal Woods was filled with panic on the morning of October fourth, 2019. The body of Lincoln Loud have been found stabbed to death on his bed. The paramedics took his body for autopsy, while detective Freddy and Michael did forensics.

Now due to the circumstances and the fact they were the only ones in the house when the murder happen, Lincoln's family were immediate suspects and were brought in for interrogation. Currently Rita and Lynn Sr. were the first ones to be interrogated, they were sitting in that room when police chief Alan walks in and sits down in front of them in a serious look.

"Alright Lynn and Rita Loud you are here because you are suspects in the murder of your son. Tell me what did you do on the night of October third 2019?"

"It was just a normal evening, we had dinner, our kids did their own things, then we went to bed honest officer it was a normal night." Lynn explained.

"Really you weren't planning to kill your son."

"Heavens no we would never do that to any of our children!" Rita protested.

"You sure because often times family members, including parents who want to save a bit of money by getting rid of one month to feed are often the killers."

"We are not one of those types." Lynn replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes officer, we would stare God in the face and will say we did not kill our own son!" Rita exclaimed.

Alan looks at them closely for any lies, but sees that they were telling the truth, so he sends them out.

**Lori Loud **

Lori sat across the table, looking at her appearance Alan saw that she had definitely been crying for awhile, Alan waits to see if she was going to cry some more, she doesn't though and he begins.

"So Lori how would you describe the relationship with your brother?"

Lori let's out a sniffle before answering, "We had a good relationship, I helped him when he needs it, we get into fights with him at times but what siblings don't."

"Okay, so did you see anything suspicious that night?"

"No it was a pretty normal night, the only thing that I could say was peculiar was hearing this thumping sound at midnight."

"What were you doing up at midnight?"

"I was texting my boyfriend for our nightly text seasons."

"And what did you do when you heard that sound?"

"Nothing really, I just thought it was one of my siblings accidentally knocking something over in their rooms."

"Interesting did you hear anything else?"

"No sir."

**Leni Loud**

Leni sat their with fear and depression written all over her face.

"So Leni according to this you work at a clothes store in the mall?"

Leni nods, "Also according to this your a really kind person." Leni gives him another nod. "From what I understand the death of your brother has silenced you. So I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to nod for an answer understand?"

Leni nodded.

"Okay did you have a good relationship with your brother?"

Leni nods yes.

"Did hear or see anything suspicious?" Leni shakes her head no.

"Are you sure?"

Finally Leni spoke for the first time since she found her dead brother's body, "Other than hearing a scream in the middle of my dream, other than that no."

"Can you describe the scream?"

"It was loud and horrible."

"Did it sound like a boy?"

"Yes."

"Did it wake you up?"

"No I just thought it was part of the dream."

"Okay I think we're done here, you can now go."

**Luna Loud**

Luna mascara ran down her cheeks as she listened to soft music, "Luna do you think you can take off the headphones?"

"Sure dude." She said with a mumble.

"Okay like I asked before with your sisters, did you have a good relationship with your brother?"

"Of course man, he was my little bro."

"So you wouldn't go and kill him?

Luna looked at him offended, "Dude that's uncalled for, I would never kill my bro or any members of my family!"

"Do you think anyone else in your family would?"

"No dude, none of us would ever do that to Lincoln."

"So did you see or hear anything?"

"Other than a door closing then no."

Alan writes that down in a note before he waved her out.

**Luan Loud **

"Luan Loud according to these reports you tend to pull pranks, crazy pranks on April 1st is that correct?"

"Yes." Luan answered as she had on her mime uniform.

"And do you admit that they can be dangerous?"

Luan nods, "So did you get sick kicks by killing your own brother?"

"No I only make people laugh, I don't hurt or kill people."

"Right and the pranks?"

"They are just for fun, they are not meant to be lethal."

"Alright did you see or hear anything?"

"I saw a small figure walk past our doorway, I thought it was one of our younger sisters."

**Lynn Loud **

"So Lynn is it true that you had an incident with your brother concerning with bad luck."

Lynn let's out an annoyed scoff, people were still talking about that incident even though it happen three years ago, people just won't shut up about it which was ironic that people hated that incident people keep making works about it.

"Yes we had an incident with bad luck, but like I told everyone before even though I started that bad luck fiasco, Lincoln was the one who helped move it along. Yeah I said It because it's true Lincoln helped spread that bad luck incident, in fact he wanted us to believe he was bad luck and was quite happy about it until it fell back on him."

"Yes we kicked him out, sold his furniture, and keep him in that squirrel suit for a day and it wasn't cool for us to do that. But you know what wasn't cool for him to do, smashing Lori's golf clubs."

But wait that's excusable because Lincoln wanted time to himself, yeah he can smash our stuff all he wants because he wants to stay home, I mean I understand we get chewed out for later, but when we get chewed out for simply having him stay behind when we go to the movies even though it was a appropriate punishment for him because if he didn't want to go to our events, what gives him the right to go to a family activity."

"Okay calm down, I just wanted to know if you had any desires to harm your brother?"

"No I wouldn't. You know that's what I'm sick of to; me, Lori, and Lola getting painted as evil monsters because we don't get along with Lincoln all the time. I mean geez sorry we don't kiss him on the cheek for 24 hours and let him do whatever he wants."

"So no then?"

Lynn nods.

"So have you seen or heard anything? "

"All I saw was Lincoln's light on when I went to go to the bathroom."

Alan went through interviews with each of the younger siblings except for Lily, and they all say the same thing about not wanting to kill their brother and seeing or hearing something strange that night. Alan stood in the forensics room looking over the evidence with Jason, "So you got any idea who killed this boy?"

"No they all seem innocent."

"Must've been one of them, who else could it have been?"

"I don't know, has anything been shown on the forensics?"

"We found blond hair and some spit, the DNA analysis should be done right about now."

As if on cue the computer dinged, the two go to the computer looking at the results that it came up with, their eyes widen in disbelief there was no way this was true.

"The computer must be malfunctioning." Alan said.

"It must be there is no way it can be-"

"BANG!" Jason gets shot through the head, Alan turns around only to be shot in the chest.

At the opening of the doorway stood Lilly Loud with a shotgun in her hands and a very evil smile. She turns the gun to the computer and blasts it destroying the evidence, with the threat gone Lilly walks her way back to her stroller before anyone noticed that she was gone.


	5. What's Cooking In The Kitchen?

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by MasterCaster**

* * *

Ask anyone in Royal Woods about where the greatest place in town to eat, it was definitely at Lynn's Table, one of the newest and surprisingly most successful restaurants in the town's recent history. The reasons that it was so successful was the fact that the food was good, the prices were fair, and of course the monthly Lynn's Burgers, the burgers tasted amazing and since Lynn only made these once a month it makes them extra special, and wouldn't you know it, today was the Lynn burgers special.

Like the other days of the special, the restaurant was insanely busy giving Lynn and his staff a lot to work with. In the kitchen Lynn worked as fast as he could to fill in the orders, he had just finished Flip's order of double meat burger, he gives it to Greg and began to work on the next burger.

He is excited for today because not only is it the busiest time of the month for him, but also because if things go right today he will get a great review on the paper. Lynn goes to pick up more meat from the counter only to discover that there was none left, okay no big deal he'll just get some from the freezer. He goes there to discover that there was no more meat in there to, so now it was a big deal.

How was he going to make burgers without any meat, he could order some but that could take awhile and the customers were starting to get rowdy he needed some meat right now. Lynn ponder's what to do when he hears a bang coming from outside in the alley, he looks out to see a homeless person in a green coat and beard looking for stuff to eat.

As he looks at the homeless man a dark thought came into him, he trys to shut that dark thought down but the thought of not getting that good review and having his dream restaurant tarnished filled his mind until he couldn't handle anymore. Lynn grabbed a rolling pin from the counter and slowly made his way to the homeless man, the homeless man turned around only to be struck hard in the head by the rolling pin knocking him out cold.

With the homeless guy down Lynn drags him into the kitchen's freezer, Lynn then grabs a sharp butcher knife from the knife holder and uses it to cut off chunks of flesh and drop the meat on the grill where he cooks it tenderly into human burgers. He serves them out and the clueless people ate them with joy unaware that they were eating human meat.

* * *

That night at closing time Greg was the last one to leave, leaving Lynn alone in his office looking over the profit of today, today has been very fabulous the people loved the burgers more than ever before, even though that the meat was that of a human but hey no one gets hurt if no one knows, and Lynn was sure he was going to get that good review now.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the corpse of the homeless guy laid against the wall of the freezer with most of his chest and stomach cut off, looking at him he almost looks like a display in a Halloween store. On the racks cans began to rock back and forth until they fall onto the floor and open up spilling their contents, the contents of the cans slowly but surely made their way to the corpse of the homeless guy.

A few moments later the door to the freezer opens, a dark figure slowly walked out of it, the figure slowly walks out of the kitchen and towards Lynn's office where it stared at him as he looked through the profits. The figure walked into the room and to the side of his desk where it placed its hand on it.

Lynn notices the human hand and looks up to see the homeless guy with food covering his cuts looking at him with his teeth bared, he lets out a scream as the homeless guy grabbed him with his other hand.

* * *

The next day Greg came into work and to his pleasant surprise he found Lynn's famous lynnsagna on the counter with a note that read 'To my faithful employee enjoy."

Greg didn't need to be told twice he grabs the lasagna and heads to a table to enjoy, in the kitchen Lynn's body was stuffed in the oven and cooked medium rare while his arm was shoved in a meat Grindr.


	6. Together Forever

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by keykeyser**

* * *

Lincoln felt weird as he returned from unconsciousness, his head was spinning and couldn't feel the right half of his body.

He had no idea what was going on as the last thing he remembers is him and Ronnie Anne who was visiting Royal Woods at the time walking through an alley to get to the arcade when something shot into their necks and knocked them both out.

He felt that he was strapped onto some kind of metal table, he struggles to break free but the restraints held him tightly.

"What's going on? Someone get me out of this thing!"

"Hey keep it down lame-o!"

"Ronnie Anne where are you?"

"Behind you."

Lincoln turns his head and did indeed see Ronnie Anne laying next to him, "Why are we in the same bed?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting off." Ronnie turns to leave but only her leg under the blanket moved, "Hey why can't I move?"

Ronnie Anne pulls open the bed sheets and screamed along with Lincoln as they saw that their bodies were fused together with stitches running down the middle. Their screams were heard all over the facility in the main control room Lisa heard it as she looked at them through a camera, she nods her head in satisfaction as her experiment is a great success.

She had already fused some people together along with a catdog, most of the experiments that she did seem to deal with great pain as their bodies weren't meant to be fused together, but Lisa didn't care this was for science and it would make a great asset to see how the body reacts to being forcefully join together by another body. Sure it was especially cruel to do this to our own brother and sister's boyfriend's sister but at least they would be together forever whether they like it or not so that was a good thing short of.

With them together Lisa can now move on to merge other people with their other half's, she would be like a messed up cupid of shorts. She grabs her tranquilizer darts, rope, and cart from the desk and sets out to find other couples to fuse together.


	7. Deal Out Some Justice

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by MasterCaster**

* * *

Fiona was having a pretty stressful day, first her alarm didn't go off so she had to leave in a hurry making her miss breakfast, then she was stuck with a very rude customer for an hour, but those don't compare to what happened later.

On that day her co-worker and friend Leni had been accused of stealing scarves and been fired, she knew she wouldn't do such a thing and was going to stand up to her, but things changed when Leni's little brother and his friend came in with those superhero outfits on, to find who was taking the scarves.

Okay that may not sound so bad, it sounded nice even, but the problem was they knocked over some things twice forcing her to pick them up and neaten them, if this wasn't bad enough they accused her on being the thief and nearly getting her in trouble with Mrs. Carmichael; luckily she manage to get out of that situation but boy those two made her mad, she was hoping that they would get banned from the mall.

But they didn't as they had manage to find the scarf thief who turned out to be Mrs. Carmichael's son who used them as capes, so Leni was no longer fired so yay right. No it wasn't because they knocked over another group of stuff.

"Seriously!" She said in anger, this had been the third time today that they annoyed her, she just couldn't take it anymore, she felt her anger boiling inside her. She grabbed the nearest thing which was a mannequin leg and struck both of them hard on the heads, they fell and hit their heads on a corner on the bottom of a clothing display.

Fiona looked at them with that anger still flowing through her, a small flow of blood flowed out of their heads seeing this, Fiona began to panic she couldn't believe she just did that, she was going to get fired for sure as well as getting arrested. She had to get rid of the evidence quickly, Fiona picks them up and Carrie's them to the back room, she places them in the very back corner where no one ever looks, she starts to get up when Clyde gripped her wrist in panic she grabbed his neck and strangled him killing him for good.

She looks over to Lincoln and did the same thing to him, with that done Fiona leaves to clean up the mess before leaving for home two hours later.

* * *

Fiona sets herself down on her couch with her dinner of spaghetti in her lap, in front of her the TV is playing Cujo, the scene where the rabid saint Bernard was about to kill his own owner is about to play.

She ate her first peice of spaghetti when she felt a cold chill run through the back of her neck, she shivers then looked around confused before shrugging it off and returned to watch the movie. She feels another chill run through her neck as well as her body, she places her spaghetti down on the coffee table, she stands up then looks around for anything that would allow a draft in. She moves around her house but couldn't find any open doors or windows, confused Fiona walks back into the living room, leans down to get back to her dinner but stopped when she saw a eight spades card in the middle of her spaghetti.

Fiona slowly picks the card up and inspected it, where the hell did this come from? A loud banging sound coming from the kitchen makes her jump, she drops the card down and races into the kitchen where she found her bowls and pans all over the floor with the cupboard doors opened above them.

"What the hell?!"

Fiona walks up to one of the bowls to pick it up until she caught movement in the corner of her eye, a drawer was shaking crazily up and down when it suddenly opened in a flash. She jumped in fright, Fiona ran out of her kitchen to her hallway, she pants as she wondered what was happening, she leaned against her wall when the lights flicked on and off, they stopped revealing the wall covered in letters that said "Time to deal out some justice."

Doors began to bang open and close rabbidly Fiona screamed and ran to her room, she slams the door shut and locks it, outside she could hear things smashing into the floors and against the walls, Fiona holds her head and backed away from the door as she pants heavily. Her door slammed open and the lights went off leaving her in total darkness, she backs away to her window breathing heavily, Fiona hears footsteps walking towards her they stop just one foot of her, cold breaths hit her face.

The lights come back on revealing the ghosts of Lincoln and Clyde: the top of their heads had dry blood streams, and their necks had marks that matches her fingers, but the most creepiest thing about them are their dark blank eyes. Together they screamed loudly as Fiona screamed in terror.

* * *

People flooded the street where Fiona's house is located, police cars and ambulances were parked in front of the house, as cops were blocking people from getting a closer look, paramedics placed a sheet over Fiona's body who had her head 360 degrees from the front of her body.

"Jesus I wonder what happened to her?" Bill the paramedic asked.

"Her neighbor said she heard her screaming as she was walking her dog, then saw her jump out her second floor window." Ted the other paramedic replied.

"Dam, I wonder what caused her to do that?"

Ted shrugged, "Who knows, some things are just a mystery."

Ted and Bill lift her up on a stretcher and as they rolled her to the ambulance a Ace of spades card lands on her belly.


	8. Battle In The Forest

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

Lincoln has been living in the woods for a few months now alone and far away from any other people, he misses his family and friends but there's a good reason why he chooses to live so far away from anyone. You see Lincoln is different from other people and was dangerous when night came and the full moon rises.

You see months ago Lincoln was bitten by a werewolf and becomes a werewolf whenever there's a full moon. Before he found these woods Lincoln woke up in a lone countryside road with a fresh bullet hole in his shoulder. He knew he couldn't go back to Royal Woods or else he would get killed or he would kill someone he loved, so he walked down that road looking for a place of isolation.

He walked for miles and when the full moon rose his wolf side came out, he walked further miles along with killing unsuspecting people and animals such as this badly sheep which he brutally ripped his throat out with his teeth.

When woke up after one of his lunar active he found himself outside the forest, he walks in plus beginning on living in the woods. These woods provided safety for everyone as his wolf side would stay in these woods hunting animals instead of people, when Lincoln was his human self he had to find ways to survive in the woods by building a shelter, finding food and water, and of course not become food himself

He had been doing good for the past months, and now he is waiting in front of his shelter in the early evening waiting for his eventual change, already he can feel his head starting to hurt. Finally he felt complete pain, he shakes his head rabbidly as he screamed in pain.

Above him the full moon shined down on him, Lincoln gets on all fours and lets out a loud screamed with a mix of animal in it, in his mouth fangs rose up, on his shoulder the pentagram is glowing brightly then he lays there motionless as his body began to transform in five stages.

The first stage: The hair on top of his head rose up, making it messy and wild.

The second stage: White hair grew all over his forehead and his ears grew pointy.

The third stage: More white hair grew all over his cheeks, His face color turned grayish, and his nose becomes a wet black nose.

The fourth stage: The white hair covers all of Lincoln's face, both of shoes break off due to his feet expanding, on his feet white hair covered the top of it and his toenails grew into claws. The top of his hands are also covered in hair and his fingernails are now long sharp claws.

The fifth and final stage: Lincoln's eyes turn yellow and his jaw stretches out into canine snout.

Lincoln growls as he gets up, he looks around before letting out a loud howl and then runs off into the forest.

* * *

Lincoln prowls through the forest looking for any potential prey, he is currently in a unfamiliar part of the woods, he had to cross a log over a ravine to get here.

Lincoln stops next to a tree and sniffs the air where he catches a scent of a deer, Lincoln moves his head around in interest until he catches where the scent was coming from then he moves in that direction. He moves swiftly through the forest getting closer and closer to the scent until he stopped between two trees, in front of him is a deer with big antlers.

Lincoln crouches down on all fours and slowly moves forward, stop and opens his mouth sightly letting out a strand of droll. Lincoln runs, then jumps onto the deer knocking him off his feet, Lincoln bites down on the neck of the struggling deer, he shakes and ripped off the neck making the deer go limb.

With his meal ready Lincoln digs into it ripping out chunks of flesh, unaware to him that something was coming, something big it wasn't until he sallowed down the liver that his nose picked up something. Lincoln turns left and sniffed, out through the darkness predator Z emerges out of the dark forest she stops and lets out a loud roar. Lincoln growls back in response predator Z charged forward and stop just few feet of Lincoln roaring loudly as she tends to scare Lincoln away so she could get the deer carcass, but Lincoln was not budging he growls angrily Lincoln then takes a swipe at her predator Z moves her head back avoiding the swipe and snaps at him with her jaws making him back off.

Lincoln rushes forward on all fours, he jumps and lands on her back predator Z roars in anger and starts to shake, Lincoln held on then bit down on her back, however her armored prevented his teeth from penetrating, she shakes and thrashes her body around Lincoln lower half fell against her side.

Predator Z shakes some more trying to get him off, but he keeps hold and tries to bite into her back with no success. She then moved sideways and slammed against a tree making Lincoln loose his grip, predator Z turned her upper body and grabbed him by the leg then threw him on the ground, Lincoln skidded across a few feet he gets back to his feet, predator Z roars loudly Lincoln roars back.

Lincoln rushes at her this time aiming for her belly, predator Z swiftly turned to her side Lincoln gets hit on the right shoulder with her spikes Lincoln screamed in pain, she leans away and stabbed into his side, Lincoln let's out a loud screech of pain he bounced away a few feet, predator Z turns to face him and smacked him in the face with her claws.

Lincoln backed away, he puts his hand to his cheek and drew it back to see fresh blood, in anger Lincoln lunged for predator Z's face; the two faced each other clawing at one of the other Lincoln lunged forward and bit down at the bottom of the her neck, predator Z lifts her upper body up and slams down the impact forces Lincoln to release his grip on the neck.

Predator Z grabbed his waist and shook him on the ground before she then shoved him away. He quickly gets on all fours, lunged and bit down on her rear left leg, she grunts in pain then lifted her leg and slammed it down on Lincoln's hand. Lincoln yelps in pain then let's out a choked out grunt as predator Z clamped her mouth shut on his torso , she brings him forward, releases him, pins him down with her hand, then goes in for the killing bite. Lincoln slashes with his claws and makes a direct hit on the end of her snout.

Predator Z steps back as she roared in pain, Lincoln gets up and runs a few meters before turning around at full speed, she sees this, opens her mouth and clamps it down on his head, she brings him back down. She clamps it down on his torso and as he struggled she chomps down hard: plus breaking his spine and crushing his ribs plus stopping his struggling. She releases him then uses her claws to tear him to pieces, she looks at the body parts in confusion as they changed back into human.

She then lets out a series of roars and out of the bushes came a bunch of baby predator ZS, as her babies began to feast on the body part she goes over to the deer carcass and begins to feed herself.


	9. Luck of the Dead

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by Geo Soul**

* * *

Lincoln sat in the backseat in sadness as he whore his ''lucky'' squirrel suit that he has been wearing for the last two days, he is with his parents as the three were returning from the grocery store where wouldn't you know it they just happen to have a big sale right when they came in, so it didn't help Lincoln situation in the least.

You all know the story on how Lincoln got stuck in a ''lucky'' squirrel suit as it has been said a thousands times, so here is a quick summary: Lincoln wanted time to himself, Lynn forces him to come to her game, her team looses and blames Lincoln on being bad luck, Lincoln takes this idea and pretended that he was bad luck, he enjoyed having time to himself, but then things backfires as he wasn't allowed to go to the movies with his family (a good chunk of karma I must add), then getting kicked out of the house for a night, then going to Lynn's game disguised as the mascot (though he could've just hid somewhere, like under the stands or something), Lynn wins the game, and now he's stuck in a squirrel suit as him being in it brings good luck. Etc, etc, etc, etc.

So yeah that's the jest of it, so now he sat there in sadness as he now regretted going along with that bad luck scheme as he was now sweating under the hot costume, he really wanted to take it off but he knew his parents would freak if he did, but he was so hot he needed air, it was getting very unbearable, surely it wouldn't hurt to take the mask off a little bit right.

Lincoln takes it off a little bit leaving a tiny crack open for the cool air to flow in, the cool air felt so good Lincoln was about the to bring it back down when suddenly there was a loud BANG and Vanzilla severed uncontrollably into a concrete wall.

* * *

The crash had killed both Rita and Lynn Sr., they had been crushed between the wall and the seats, but miraculously Lincoln somehow didn't have a scratch on him which baffled the authorities because the van looked like someone stepped on a tin can.

They asked him what happen and asked how he didn't have a scratch on him, Lincoln answered by saying he had no idea what happen or how he didn't get a single scratch on him, all he knew was that his parents were dead and his sisters were going to rage in on him.

And he was right, after the police dropped him off and told them about the bad news, they of course went into grief along with Lincoln who went to his room to grief alone, I mean they just lost their parents and they are now orphans with hard parentless days ahead of them. And of course when your in grief your emotions can run wild and sometimes you could do or say things bad things.

Lincoln was still griefing in his room when his door slammed open, he looks behind him to see his very pissed off sisters who all had fresh tear marks running down their cheeks.

"YOU!"

"Hi guys." He said in sadness.

"YOU DID THIS! YOUR THE REASON MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD!" Lori shouted.

"YEAH YOU AND YOUR BAD LUCK!" Lynn added.

"But I was wearing my suit." He protested.

"Your bad luck must've leaked out the suit and if its leaking then that means the suit getting useless!" Lynn replied.

"Oh come on Lynn that is completely st-"

Luna interrupted him with a very harsh tone, "Shut it br-Lincoln."

"Yeah we don't want to hear it from you not now, not ever!" Luan added.

"But guys!"

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled so loudly that Mr. Grouse cringed as he worked on his yard.

Then one of them would say something that would forever change all of them forever, "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO DIED!" Those words struck Lincoln hard, he was in utter shock that one of his sisters would say that to him, to make things worse it was Leni the kindest of the Louds who said it.

They didn't say anything else to their x-brother, they give him a harsh glare that would make Medusa turn to stone, they then leave slamming the door so hard that it shook his things on his desk Lincoln sat their alone in sadness.

* * *

Through out the rest of the day Lincoln sat in his room alone knowing that his relationship with his sisters is over and had no idea how to fix this mess he was in, who would've known that pretending to be bad luck to have some time to yourself would lead to this, this was just unbelievable on how this turned out if he could somehow go back in time he would've told his past self to not try going along with the bad luck scheme.

But he couldn't as now he was forever stuck in this mess, and now he had to use the bathroom but he doesn't think he could go out there, he was afraid of going out there as he knew his sisters don't want to see him for the moment or ever in this case, there was no telling what they would do to him if they saw him in the open but the urge to pee was growing stronger and he couldn't hold it in forever so he had to take the risk.

Lincoln opened his door a tiny crack, he looks around carefully the hallway was disserted for now giving Lincoln a small window. He quietly but quickly rushes to the bathroom to do his business, after he was done Lincoln made another quick check for his sisters again there was no sign of his sisters anywhere, so he quickly made his way to his room. However when he reached his doorway he felt an arm lift him in the air and someone who was holding him use her other hand to place a rag of chloroform on him.

He struggled to get out of the person's hold as he breathed in the fumes until he slowly past out.

* * *

With Lincoln passed out in her arms, Lori threw the chloroformed rag onto the floor then proceeded to carry him into Lisa's room, place him on a table in which Lisa strapped him in, next to Lincoln on another table were their parents lifeless corpses, how Lisa gotten them is beyond me but I can tell what she plan to do was going against the laws of nature.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were sowed up like Frankenstein's monster and in between the tables was this machine with Lisa standing next to it getting ready to pull a lever.

"So are you sure this will bring back mom and dad Lisa?" Luan asked.

"I'm 99% sure, by draining Lincoln's life force and placing it in our parental units it should bring them back from the dead."

"Should of buried them in the Indian barrier ground behind the pet cemetery in Ludlow Maine." Lucy said.

"Please Lucy we don't have the money to go to Maine." Lisa countered.

"Plus will be getting rid of the bad luck maker once and for all! So Lisa pull the switch!" Lynn ordered.

"No need to be bossy Lynn." Lisa flips the switch on, the machine makes a bunch of noise as it shakes then produces a very bright light, when the light cleared Lincoln was nothing but a skeleton and Rita and Lynn Sr. look like they were sleeping. They open their eyes and sat up the sisters cheered in joy for their parents returned to live, sure the stiches were hard to look at but they were glad they were back and with their bad luck brother gone times were going to be great around here.

Or so they thought.

As it turns out when they brought them back to life their parents personalities have changed, the once loving parents were gone and what took their places were murderous monsters. Over the last week the two went on a mass murder spree killing everyone and everything they saw, it only ended when the two went up in flames as they set fire to the whole town. From a hill that looked over the burning Royal Woods the sisters watched in guilt for the lives that fell due to them, they couldn't believe that this happen all they wanted was their parents back and now they were dead again, they had no home, but also they now have no brother to be with.

Yes they actually started to miss Lincoln, but he was dead now and they could do nothing but be alone out here thinking about what they have done for the rest of their lives.


	10. Bleeding Into Reality

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

Sid was just sitting on her buildings steps listening to music while reading a magazine when her best friend Ronnie Anne came in on her skateboard with some black box under her arm. Curious Sid takes off her headphones and put down her magazine just as Ronnie pulled in front of her.

"Hey Sid look what I found in the alley."

"Oh my gosh it's a box!" Sid exclaimed playfully.

Ronnie gives a playful smile back, "No it's not just a box, it's a VR game."

A big smile of excitement filled Sid's face, she heard of these and seen videos on YouTube on them, so she always wanted to have one but her parents said that if she wanted one then she has to buy it herself, so seeing one in person was like some kind of miracle.

"Wow a VR that's awesome."

"Yeah I was skateboarding through the alley when I found this on the ground next to a pile of garbage."

"Gross."

"I Know but the strange thing is that this looks brand new and doesn't look like anyone touched it."

"That's weird."

"I know, but anyway let's play it."

The two friends head to the room in the wall of the laundry room, inside they flip a coin to see who would go first it was Ronnie Anne but then it would be Sid's turn in fifteen minutes then flip back to Ronnie in another fifteenth minutes and so on.

Booting up the game Ronnie found out that the game was made by Steelwool productions and some company that called itself Fazbear Entertainment which reminded her of that old pizzeria back at Royal Woods.

The game was simple she had to play as various characters trying to survive against animatronic characters that ranged from a simple animal band to a clown girl and a thing made up of wires and eyes poking out of its body.

As the two played they both got spooked by the jumpscares, however as they continued to play they noticed strange things happening like strange voices and some of the games were glitching out with the animatronic characters changing into different forms and the levels distorted.

When Ronnie got another turn the level got all dark and purple with red painted arrows on the floors, walls, and ceiling all pointed forward to a door marked backroom. Ronnie moves her character to the door, it opens and in it were a bunch of balloons with a table in the middle that had a cake that had birthday candles in it, on the other side of the cake was this creepy, yellow bunny thing with a purple vest and tie on him.

The rabbit gives her a glitchey friendly wave, it then picks up the cake and motions for her to follow in which Ronnie does just that, she followed the weird rabbit through each levels that she and Sid have past. Suddenly the whole level went black, Ronnie looks around wondering what was going to happen until she spotted the rabbit without the cake, it just stood there looking at her she then began to feel weird, the eyes on the rabbit glowed purple, a burst of light blinds her when it fades Ronnie found herself looking in the opposite direction, she glances down to see that her hands were paws and that she was somehow in the game right now.

In the real word Ronnie took off her VR set, Sid looked at her in concern as she noticed that her friend had this weird look on her. "Are you okay Ronnie?"

"Yes, I am fine my friend." Ronnie open her now purple colored eyes and looked at Sid in a twisted way.


	11. The Year of the Dead

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

The area around Royal Woods had fallen to zombies, zombies had taken control of the area with only a few handful of people fighting to survive in these dead towns. The zombie apocalypse started when a meteor crash landed into a cemetery, the meteor contained some radiation while up in space, the radiation from it soaked into the ground and made the dead come back to live.

They rose from their graves and headed for the town. Now these zombies were different from your typical zombies as the radiation had actually made large brains grow inside them making them intelligent, so intelligent that they ambushed their first victims who were Rusty, Zack, and Liam, instead of just running in the open mindlessly attacking everyone in sight. They let one person go with a bite turning them into intelligent zombies.

A few months later when people finally learned about the zombies, they tried to fight back by using traps and while that did take out a few of them; the zombies learned of these traps and avoided them as well as making their own. Such as using nets, dropping things on top of human from roofs, and tricking them by disguising their freshly turned ones into quivering living humans and when a group shows up to help they find themselves ambushed by a large group of zombies, it works every time.

The zombies also learned how to use tools and weapons such as guns, they learned that it was more quicker to just shoot people from a distance instead of just chasseing them down. Two years of this kept happening until the Zombies learned that if they kept killing these humans then they will run out of food, so they decided to make farms. The farms or slaughter camps as the handful of humans I mention earlier named them, were kept in them.

They were held in heavy steel door cells. Every week one person was selected to be a meal, while another one was chosen to become a zombie. The zombies kept the population up by force breeding, they put a man and women in a special cell and made them breed.

One day the zombies hopped to spread their population around the globe, but until that day happens they have to settle in these towns for now.


	12. Nightmare 100,000 Feet Loud

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by Revolman**

* * *

The Louds were on a plane heading to Florida for vacation, they were all excited for what they were going to do once they get there such as going to the beach, Disney World, the Everglades, and Universal Studios, yes they were all excited.

But the only one who wasn't filled with excitement was Luan, she was excited about going to Florida but not going on this flight as she had a fear of flying. Luan held onto her arm rest nervously as she breathed in an out to help calm her, next to her Luna is listening to her music through her headphones without a care in the world, around the two their family were doing their own things.

"Just calm yourself Luan, you'll be on the ground soon, just calm yourself." She told herself.

The plane shook a little bit making Luan to tighten her grip on the armrests.

The loudspeaker goes off and the captain spoke, "Attention passengers were approaching a storm system, expect little turbulence."

On cue lighting flashed outside and rain began to hit the window, Luan could feel her anxiety grow as she looked around more nervously; many thoughts went through her head like: what if lighting hit the plane and caused it to explode, what if the engines gave out and crash into the cold hard ground far down below, or worse what if the plane crashed into a mountain.

"_Get ahold of yourself Luan, don't be a mummy going to the bathroom without toilet paper. Ha that was pretty good, but seriously Luan just calm your nerves by looking out the window." _

Luan looks out the window from there she could see the wing and engine, lighting flashed every three seconds it helped her calm down a little bit but when lighting flashed again she saw some figure on the wing. Luan rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, she looks again and when the lighting flashed it showed some creature with long arms tearing into the planes engine, Luan quickly turned to her sister and shook her, Luna took off her headphones as she turned to look at her with a kind of annoyed look.

"Luna there's something on the plane."

Luna looks at her confuse, "What?"

"There's something on the plane, take a look." Luna looks out the window, but nothing was there she then turns to Luan unimpressed.

"There's nothing out there dude."

"What? But there was something on it, it was tearing into the wing."

Luna put her hands on her hips, "Are you pulling my leg dude."

"No I swear it, there was something on that wing."

"Whatever you say sis." Luna goes back to her music, Luan looked at her then out the window in uncertainty, "Did I hallucinate that?"

Another bolt of lightning flashes through the sky showing the creature coming out from under the wing, it looked down at the engine then hits its hull with its clawed hand, the creature notices Luan watching it, it smiles and tears off a peice of metal with ease.

Luan gasped in panic turns back to her sister and shook her so hard that the headphones fell off.

Luna turns to her in complete annoyance, "What is it now sis?"

"That thing is on the plane."

"I'm not falling for it Luan."

"I'm not joking there's really something out there and I think it's going to tear up the plane's engine."

"Luan I know your afraid of flying, but come on your just hallucinating now please stop bugging me, I need to get into the zone." With that Luna picks up her fallen headphones and gets back into her music.

Luan looks back out the creature started to pull on a wire until it snapped with a spark, Luan gets up from her seat and approached her parents, Rita is reading a book while Lynn is taking a nap.

"Mom! Dad!"

Rita looks up from her book as Lynn stirred awake.

"What is it honey."

"Huh, what's going on?" Lynn asked groggy.

"There's something tearing into the plane."

Lynn was fully awake now, he along with his wife looked at her surprise. "What did you say?" He asked her.

"You gotta come see there's some kind of monster, it's tearing up the engine."

"Luan I'm sure you were just dreaming." Rita reasserted.

"I swear, that things out on the wing and I-" Luan cut off her own sentence as outside Rita and Lynn's window is the creature who is hanging against the window while holding some engine part in its hand, it gives her a toothy grin as it waved at her. Luan points to the window and shouted, "There it is right now!"

Rita and Lynn turned but the creature was quick and ducked down just as the two faced the window.

"What are we seeing Luan?" Lynn asked in confusion.

"The monster that's hanging on the plane and tearing it apart."

Rita and Lynn looked at her before looking at one another, "I think Luan's fear of flying is causing her to hallucinate." Rita whispered to Lynn in which he replies in return, "I think so to." Although they whispered it Luan heard them clearly.

"I'm not there is really something out there that's going to make us crash!"

Her outburst caused some of the other passengers to look at her, embarrassed Rita turned to look at her daughter with some anger shown on her face.

"Luan I know your afraid, but please your causing a scene."

"But mom you gotta believe me."

"Luan that's enough! Now go back to your seat!" Lynn said as he pointed back to her seat, Luan obeys and sat back down in her seat.

" Maybe I should just ignore that thing, yeah that's what I should do." Luan leans back on her seat to relax, she then heard tapping next to her, she looks to see the grotesque face of the creature press close to the window making her jump.

The creature points to her, then made its hand fly up above its head to make it act like a plane, it uses its other hand to point to itself, then flew its hand down and made a booming sound, the creature points and laughs at her before it crawled back to the engine and tear into it. In pure panic Luan stood up and shouted, "SOMEONE CALL THE PILOT THERE'S A MONSTER ON THE WING OF THE PLANE, ITS GOING TO MAKE US CRASH! COME ON SOMEONE CALL THE PILOT, CALL THE MILATARY!"

"LUAN!" Her parents called out, everyone looked at her in stunned while a couple children and a baby cried in the background, a flight attendant came down to Rita and Lynn with a stern expression.

"Excuse me can you please control your daughter, she is freaking the other passengers out."

"Sorry madam." Lynn said sheepishly, the flight attendant gives them another stern glare before she walked away to tend to her duties. Rita and Lynn turned to Luan very crossly, "Luan what were you thinking shouting out like that!" Rita sternly said.

"But the mons-" She started before being cut off by her mother, "I don't want to hear about monsters, if you do that again you are grounded to the hotel room understand."

Luan looks down sadly, "Yes mom."

"Now sit down I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

Rita and Lynn go back to what they were doing, Luan sat in her seat nervously she glances out the window to see the creature tear more into the plane's engine sparks flew out as it tore out a peice of metal, she had to do something about this creature before it made the plane crash but she didn't know what to do. Luan glances down to floor to see her bag and then gets an idea, she opens her bag and pulls out a spring loaded punching glove, she turns to the window and forced it open by pulling the emergency switch, the pressure sucked her upper body out while her lower half was secured by her seatbelt Luna screamed in surprise as everyone else scream from the sudden pressure.

The creature is nibbling on a blue wire when it happened to notice Luan, "Hey come and get a glove of this, ha, ha ,ha get it?"

The creature roars then lunges at Luan, Luan pulls the trigger the glove springs forward and hits the creature in the face making it dazed and slowly slide off the wing. Luan smiled she had saved the day, she has saved this plane from a horrible fiery crash, she was a great hero but unfortunately that's not what her parents and the people who flew the plane saw her as because let's just say when they landed in Florida she was beyond grounded.


	13. Don't Touch The Wood

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by guest**

* * *

After the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance Giggles, Tabby, Polly Pain, and Haiku had become fast friends despite their vast differences, over the weeks they talked about the boys they danced with and how much of a good time they had, their interests, and of course talk about their other friends like Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy.

Over the weeks they have gone to do each others interests like: going to a jam season with Tabby, roller derby with polly, and clowning around with Giggles. Now it was Haiku's turn to show them her interest and she is really excited to show them her interests. She waited by the school steps patiently for her friends to arrive, the first to arrive was Tabby who stage dived off the stairs and landed on her knees.

"Tabby's in the house loves!"

Giggles was the next one out, she came down the stairs while juggling eggs she stopped and grabbed the eggs with ease, 'And that's how you juggle eggs folks!"

And finally the last one to come out or rolling out is Polly, she rolled out of the school in her skates, she half piped down the railing, rolled down the yard before turning around and stopped next to the three with her arms up.

"YEAH! WHAT'S UP GIRLS!"

"Gosh loves I thought class was bloody going to take forever."

"Yes longer than a ladder." Giggles let's out a laugh.

"So are you girls ready to see my interests?" Haiku asked.

The three looked at her and then each other a little nervous, they knew that her interests were a little bit darker than theirs, okay a lot darker and spooky, but they did promise her that they would try her interests and that's what they were going to do Tabby turns to Haiku with an uneasy smile.

"Sure Love were ready."

Haiku let's out a small smile, "Great then let's go."

* * *

Haiku leads her friends out of town and into a heavily wooden area, they push past through low branches and bushes until they go past a bush and come upon an old one story house that had old wood, broken windows, missing ceiling tiles, and ajar wooden door.

"Here we are."

The three looked at the old house uneasily as it had a horror movie vibe, the three looked at each other uncertain thinking about whether or not they should leave the area when Haiku wasn't looking.

"Okay guys you are about to see something really cool."

"Geez Haiku I don't think this is such a good idea." Giggles said nervously.

"It'll be fine as long as you don't touch anything."

"Like what?" Polly asked.

"Anything."

"But why?"

"Trust me don't touch anything."

The three looked at each other in confusion now and shrugged at each other as they wondered what Haiku meant on not touching anything. Haiku then proceeded to lead them into the house, in the house is a circle made out of rocks with some star in the middle, within the star is a weird pile of wood stacked in a Jenga style.

"What the bloody blazes is this?" Tabby asked.

"It's some kind of ritual."

"Did you make this Haiku?" Giggles asked.

"No I found it last week while walking on my nightly strolls."

"So what is this ritual?" Polly asked.

"I believe this was use to attempt to summon up a demon."

"Whoa that's crazy love!"

Giggles walked up to the pile of wood, "So what's this supposed to be?"

"I think its supposed to prevent the demon from morphing into the physical world."

"So this pile of wood would stop a demon?"

Haiku gives her a nod, Giggles then did something unbelievable she took off one peice of wood.

"What do you think your doing Giggles?"

"Come on if someone was summoning a demon, then it must've been pretty weak."

"You have no idea what you were doing."

"Come on nothing going to happen."

Suddenly long black arms burst out of the floorboards the girls screamed especially Giggles who scream the loudest as the arms grabbed her by the legs and arms then pull her down through the floorboards. The whole building then start to shake as it glowed red, the wall behind Tabby breaks open Tabby screamed as a thing grabbed her from behind and tears right into her back with is tusks.

Polly runs out of the house, she ran as fast as she can and with being an athlete it was pretty fast, she looks behind her to see if it was behind her when she got tackled from the side. The demon pins her down by sitting on her stomach; it was demon red with a snake like body, long lanky arms with big human hands, eight eyes, cat nose, elephant like tusks, and a single horn on the top of its head.

It roared at her then stabbed into Polly's face with it's horn, and chest with the tusks. It then opens its mouth and proceeded to shallow her whole like a snake.

Haiku had also left the house, she had ran and hid inside a small cave, she sat down next to a large rock. she was thinking what to do in order to get rid of the demon who just took her friends maybe she can get Lucy to help and perform some spell to send the demon back to the underworld, yeah maybe that's what she'll do.

Haiku gets up to exit the cave only to come face-to-face with the demon, the demon roars at her then proceeds to attack her, bats fly out of the cave as the demon roars spooked them.


	14. Extinction part 1

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

2050 was the year that began the ultimate horror for the human race, an event that would mark a major point in the history of life on Earth, a mass extinction that wasn't as large as the Permian extinction but close to devastated as the one that killed the dinosaurs.

It started when North Korea fired a nuclear missile at New York City from a battleship, the missile explodes incinerating New York City within seconds taking out the international building of the world's smartest people killing Lisa Loud in the process.

The destruction of New York City has been a great devastation all across the country thousands of Americans mourn over the loss of their families and friends. In retaliation the United States has officially gone to war with North Korea, they fired their own nuclear missiles back at North Korea and destroyed their major cities.

But this was only the beginning all over the world major countries fired nuclear missiles at each other destroying every major city across the globe from Paris to London, Tokyo to San Francisco, Sydney Australia to Chicago. Each strike had killed millions of people who were burned alive from the fiery blasts that destroyed their beautiful cities, but that wasn't all with each strike the radiation would travel outwards through the wind or the water, when the radiation reached an area such as the nice suburban town of Hamser where Lynn Loud was playing a soccer game, she caught radiation poisoning as the wind carries in the deadly radiation.

When the world's militaries weren't firing missiles at each other they were fighting on land, on the sea, and the air thousands of soldiers were killed during the fighting, war vehicles laid destroyed in battlefields.

Throughout this war radiation began to poison the Earth's atmosphere, humans were now living on a sick planet when the main part of the extinction began. As although American troops were fighting to avenge New York and protect the country, the very country itself would destroy itself along with the rest of the world.

Deep inside Yellowstone National Park laid a supervolcano, the supervolcano was a ticking time bomb that was getting ready to go off as under it tons of magma was pushed up to the surface. During its travel up the Yellowstone geysers became more active, nearby lakes began to boil killing fish and other life-forms, small earthquakes shook the ground, poisonous gas slips out of cracks and kills many animals.

Now the geysers spit out rabbidly, and a very large earthquake shook the ground until with a loud bang the whole caldera explodes with lava and fire and a great plume of ash. Cracks appear all over the park followed shortly by lava that erupted out, lava bombs fall from the sky, within a matter of a second the whole park was burning to ground.

From a nearby town the local residents watch in shock and horror as they watch the great plume of ash and smoke rise up into the sky, they only had a short time to process what was happening before they were vaporized by a massive shockwave which flattened the whole town in mere seconds. The shockwave expands outwards in a perfect circle it destroys everything it touches, in the air Luna and her band were in there private jet heading for DC for a rad concert that they hope will stop the war.

But there would be no playing today the shockwave comes behind them fast and tears their plane apart like if it was made of lego. It advances through the country until it finally dissipates in the states of Illinois, Texas, over the Pacific ocean, and halfway across Canada. The land is barren and chard with fires raging everywhere, buildings and trees were flattened to the ground, cars were totaled, and all around bodies of humans and animals were littered through out the land. Nature had play no favorites between humans or animals, predator or prey, parents or children, the ones who were able to survive happen by sheer luck, sheltered by basements, hillsides, or caves.

Those who survived come out to find their once beautiful neighborhoods were now hellish landscapes, but this was just the start.

Further away in the city where the Cassengradas live, everyone in this city are doing their everyday lives unaware that miles away disaster has struck.

In the Cassengrada Carlos Jr. and CJ were taking over the shop while Bobby was on an anniversary trip in Hawaii with his wife Lori, CJ is sweeping the floors while Carlos is stacking items on shelves he just put a can of pineapple when it started to shake, he looked at it confused wondering why it was shaking when the shelves began to shake to then the rest of the shop began to shake, the two tried to keep themselves upright but the shaking forced them down to their knees, items fall off the shelves and freezers.

Carlos looks up and screamed then gets cut off as the ceiling collapsed on him and his brother. Outside the whole building collapses along with other buildings on the street as the 11.1 earthquake shakes the city: sidewalks and roads crack, subway tunnels collapsed, power lines fall and there wires fly around, and all around buildings began to collapse. People panicked through out the city some fell through the newly formed pitfalls, others got electrocuted by the swinging wires, and many got crushed under the falling debris.

Throughout the US the quake rattles the whole country, it was the biggest quake in US history and the more you get closer to the eruption site the worse it got, on the Western shores large cliffs crumbles into the sea which will have an impact shortly later.

15 minutes later the quakes still ravages through the country, the after shocks will rage for hours; homes and towns are completely devastated by the quakes, people who are recovering from the quakes are struggling to understand what has happen to their homes. At the eruption site gigantic pyroclastic flows race outwards burning everything that is still standing, as they flow away from the eruption site an enormous plume of ash and smoke rockets skywards.

* * *

In Hawaii Lori and Bobby were having a romantic dinner near the beautiful beaches for their 5th anniversary, they stare lovingly into each others eyes thinking about how far their love for each other had gone since they first met.

At the shore water had begun to recede backwards at a great distance, sirens went off Lori and Bobby jumped in surprise then looked at the receded water in dread as they knew what was coming, together they run into the city along with a stampede of people that were running for safety. The water comes back in a vengeance in a mega tsunami, the water comes into shore like a raging river taking out buildings with great force, Lori and Bobby were about to enter a hotel for hope of safety but got swept away by the water, they got battered, crushed, and impaled by the debris inside the wave.

This wave was just one of many that hit coast lines, everywhere they hit they bring a great wave of destruction, in Korea the US and Korean fleet were fighting near the shores when the tsunami hits. It carries both sides ships into the land like bath toys and totals all of them killing both sides.

* * *

But yet another disaster looms. When the volcano erupted it shot out the Earth's crust into sky, the rocks fly through the air traveling for miles before coming back down in a fiery rain that bombards the land igniting fires or crushing anyone they hit.

Royal Woods was hit the hardest from the burning rain Lana who ran her own mechanic shop was crushed as one rock the size of a car crashed down through the roof and on top of her.

The Loud's house itself was destroyed in seconds killing Rita and Lynn inside

* * *

In the small town of Richmond Leni emerges out of her basement, she had spent the whole day in it making new clothes for her fashion business. With her in the basement she was spared by the shockwave and it protected her from the earthquake, but most importantly it protected her from the fire rain.

She looks around her destroyed neighborhood in horror, it was so unrecognizable with all the destruction and the massive wall of fires raging across buildings and the land.

Within a day the supervolcano killed millions of people those who are right next to the site of the eruption are all dead, a few miles away from the destruction you well come across a few handfuls of lucky survivors, you will have to travel to the eastern coasts, near Mexico, top parts of Canada to come cross people and animals more commonly.

Yes the first day was completely devastating, but the aftermath of the eruption is just getting started.


	15. Prank's for The Memories

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by GeoSoul**

* * *

If there was anything that everyone in Royal Woods knew, it was that Luan Loud loved to pull pranks her family especially knew since they were always the targets of the pranks, from woopie cushions to the classic putting shaving cream on your hand while sleeping the family had experienced it all.

But lately Luan's pranks were becoming a little bit more extreme, she put one of Lana's snakes in the shower while Lori was using it, scared the crap out of Leni by jumping out of the closet while wearing a monster mask, rigged Luna's guitar to give her a nasty shock, placed a live beehive in Lynn's sports bag, placed a stinkbomb under Lincoln's bed that was rigged to go off when he sat down on his bed, painted Lucy's coffin pink, replaced Lola's sweet perfume with skunk spray, replaced all of Lana's tools with rubber tools while she was busy fixing a part in vanzilla, changed a number in Lisa's chemistry making it explode, and placed a bunch of rubber snakes in vanzilla's glove compartment which sprung out while Rita and Lynn Sr. were driving to the grocery store.

She just kept coming with the pranks until one day the family had enough and decided to pay her back, they all met in Lori's/Leni's room discussing how they would get her back until Luna came up with the idea that one of them would fake there death by one of Luan's pranks. They discuss on who would it be until they all decided that it would be Lincoln.

So with that Lucy and Lola worked to make it look like that Lincoln's head was cracked open, Lucy added the blood while Lola added pink makeup to look like part of his brain was exposed, when they were done the family were amazed by the make up it really looked like Lincoln had split his head open, Leni lets out a horrified gasp.

"Oh my gosh Lincoln are you okay?!"

"I am Leni, this is just make up."

"Oh yeah."

"Wow! I got to hand it to you girls that looks really great." Lynn Sr. remarked.

"Thanks Daddy I knew the pink makeup would work." Lola said proudly.

"And my added fake blood makes it really convincing."

Luna then spoke up, "Alright dudes let's get phase two under wraps."

"Alright so what I saw earlier on my cameras, Luan placed a paint bomb in the fridge. Now if we rig it to go off and place the fridge down with Lincoln under it, we can only hope that Luan will fall for it." Lisa instructed.

"Wait you got cameras in the kitchen?" Rita asked in surprise.

Lisa gives out a sheepish smile, "Uhhh noooo."

"Come on lets do this already before she gets back." Lynn said.

With that said the family went to the kitchen to prepare for the prank they were about to pull.

* * *

Luan came in through the front door, she had just came back from a kid's birthday party and was a little exhausted, she noticed that the house was quite, too quiet which was strange as the house was rarely quiet.

She shrugs, "Hmm everyone must be out."

From the corner of her eye she saw some red and blue paint on the kitchen floor which gets her excited as that meant her fridge prank had gone off, Luan runs to the kitchen with glee excited to see who pulled off the prank.

"Hey did anyone want food coloring ha, ha, h- OH MY GOD LINCOLN!"

Lincoln with a cracked head laid under the fridge motionless, Luan ran over and with surprising strength lifted the fridge off him and looks down at her little brother in great concern. Luan gets to her knees and shakes him desperately trying to wake him up but he still remains motionless, she lets out big long gasps as she realized what she had done, her prank had killed her little brother the paint bomb must have been so powerful that it knocked the fridge over and cracked open his skull.

Luan shakily lifts her brother's head and lays it on her lap, tears began to come out of her eyes and land on his face Lincoln slowly opens his eyes.

"Luan?"

"Shhh! It's okay Lincoln."

"Luan I see a light."

She strokes his hair, "Stay away from the light Lincoln."

"I can't its pulling me in, I only have one last thing to say to you."

"What is it Lincoln?"

Suddenly the rest of her family burst in through the back door and shouted along with Lincoln. "GOT YOU!"

Luan looked around confused wondering what was going on.

"Oh we so literally got you Luan." Lori laughed.

"Wait this was a prank?"

"It sure is." Lana replied.

"You see honey we were all so tired of you pulling off these crazy stunts that we decided to pull our own crazy stunt to teach you a lesson." Rita explained.

"Lola and me did the makeup." Lucy added.

"I set off the bomb." Luna also added.

"And me and Dad put the fridge gently down on Lincoln." Lynn added to.

Luan stood there in silence for a moment before going off into laughter. "Oh man that was a good one, you guys really had me going, okay guys I promise no more extreme pranks for a while." Luan goes into more laughter in which her family joined in.

Luan laughed even louder behind her the kitchen began to flicker into White Walls, and her usual clothes changed into a straitjacket. Luan has been staying in a mental hospital for several years laughing at her imaginary family that were now dead thanks to her.

You see that rubber snake gag had caused Lynn to crash the van into a large semi killing her parents and siblings in an instant. When she heard that her prank had killed her family Luan went insane, she started talking to her imaginary family saying that she was sorry and imagines different screnos where they survived the crash and pulled one on her.


	16. The Monster in the Multiverse

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

The Loud House multiverse is a universe that holds the various worlds of the Loud House stories created by Fan fiction users. The universe consist of different sections with the tv show and all cannon added to it in the center, while Fanfics are spread everywhere from the various NSL stories, MasterCasters domain where Ink Linc defends the dimensions in that section.

Geo Soul section where it was close to the Engineers section, Samtastic 3.0 section, Storyteller's section, etc, etc, etc.

All these domains contain all shorts of wonderful stories that are ready to be told to newcomers. But like all universes there was always a force of pure destruction that was waiting to rip these dimensions apart, this destructive entity was called Baku the dimension destroyer.

Baku had been around the multiverse ever since it was created, it was made out of fire and had ten black tentacles, with glowing red eyes. It moves around the multiverse using its tentacles to destroy the various world's with nasty comments and harassing the creators until they quit.

It was a powerful Entity virtually indestructible, using fire and tentacles as weapons to harm anyone who dares gets in its way. The only way to get rid of its toxicity was to simply ignore them and continued to make your world, that was Baku's only weakness it might not get rid of it for good but it was a way to hurt it.


	17. Paranormal Loudtivity

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by MarioFan88**

* * *

Static fills a screen on one of Lisa's camera, "Come on almost got it." The static fades revealing Lisa standing close to the camera in the hallway, tinkering with it until she noticed that it was on. "Ah here we are."

"Hello I am Lisa Loud and this is the beginning of the tape that will document the strange goings on in our residence lately. The strange activity started when Lana brought home an artifact after she was digging in the backyard, the artifact is a stick figure with a cloth wrapped around it that dates back to Viking times which is an interesting find I might add as it shows evidence that Vikings once walked here."

"Anyway I'm babbling, when Lana brought that figure in Lucy began to panic saying how it was magnet to bring in a demon and that Lana should get rid of it before terrible things happen. We all waved her off as it was prosperous for a stick figure to summon this so called demon. So we went on with our lives, strange things began to happen such as our stuff getting moved to different spots from where we left it making all of us confused and accused each other of taking our stuff. One day Lori's phone went missing and she went crazy looking for it all day until she found it in the fridge."

"We also felt cold spots even on very hot days, and also heard strange voices around the house, Luan even reported that something screamed in her ear while she was doing her homework."

"I hate admit it, but it seems like we are being haunted by a supernatural Entity, to document these events I installed my cameras to film 24/7 and hopefully catch anything."

Lisa leaves the camera to record the hallway, the camera records various events in the hallway such as Leni walking out of her room and into a wall she recovers and walked down the stairs, Lola and Lana fighting over a jump rope, Luna banging to some sick music as she walked to the stairs, and Luan placing a fake spider in front of Leni's door before sneaky back to her room.

Twenty minutes later a voice spoke in a weird language, heavy footsteps could be heard walking down the hall followed by the bathroom door opening by itself and slamming closed.

* * *

In the kitchen cam Lincoln is getting a snack from the fridge and leaves the kitchen, the cabinet doors began to open slowly and the fridge then levitates off the floor. Silverware and plates flew out of the cabinets and flew in a clockwise formation before slamming into the floor with the plates breaking into pieces.

Lynn Sr. came in shortly after and screamed over the destruction.

* * *

The living room cam

Lori and Leni were sitting on the couch watching a Boys Will Be Boys concert while Lola is doing a puzzle on the floor, they looked in the direction of the kitchen in uneasy over their father's screams.

"Oh that didn't sound good." Lori commented.

Leni and Lola nod their heads behind them a dark shadow moved across the room and ducked into the their parents room.

* * *

Camera in Luna's/Luan's

Two hours has past since the incident, so far the camera captured Luan waiting for Leni the come up in which she did and as expected she freaked out over the fake spider making Luan laugh, for the next hour Luan sat on her bed reading a joke book.

On the two hour mark Luan felt her shoulder siver as a blast of cold air hit her, a faint voice could be heard, suddenly a dark mass slowly appears above Luan the black mass goes down on Luan, Luan began to choke and gasp as the black mass strangles her. She thrashes around trying to get it off her, then as suddenly as it appeared it quickly vanished into thin air.

Luan sits up while clenching her throat as she coughed hard, she falls onto the floor on her knees and continued to hack up a lunge.

* * *

Bathroom cam

Lana is working on the toilet that was currently clogged thanks to Lilly throwing her dirty diapers into the toilet.

The same dark mass entered the bathroom from under the door, it floats behind her watching her use big Bertha in the toilet, the mass then went forward and pushed her outside the toilet seat by the head.

Lana lets out a scream as she held her head in pain with blood visibility shown leaking down.

* * *

Camera in Lynn's and Lucy's room

Lynn is on her bed throwing her basketball at the hoop at the end of her bed, the Black mask appears in front of the camera and a low voice is heard.

"Zuzu.*

The camera feed turns into static, when it came back on Lynn is levitating above her bed all limpless, then thrown to the wall hard and then falls to her bed and clenched her broken arm in absolute pain.

* * *

Camera in Lisa's and Lilly's room

Lilly is taking her afternoon nap, she opened her eyes in a blankless stare she sits up smoothly, then gets to her feet and climbed on top of the crib banister where she balanced perfectly on it, she then lets out a horrible cry as her eyes turn white.

Lilly then gets dropped back down into the crib and returned to a peaceful sleep as if nothing happen.

* * *

Camera in Lincoln's room

It has been seventeen days since the filming started and the activity became more serious, the cameras picked up demonic screams, the screens flickered to show three sixs and pentagrams on the walls, Lola got pushed down the stairs, Rita got scratch, Luna nearly got a vase thrown in her face, and the dark mass has been seen everywhere.

Currently it was nighttime Lincoln is sleeping in bed when a sudden scream shook him awake, he gets out of bed in panic, the scream fills his ears again Lincoln runs into the hallway to see what was going on, only to be thrown at full force back into the camera sending it into static. When the static faded it revealed Lucy with dark black eyes standing in front of the camera, she smiles demonically before ripping the camera out.

After that night police had found the bodies of Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa while Lucy and Lilly were nowhere to be found.


	18. Trouble At The Mechanics

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

Mr. Grouse is having a nice Saturday drive through the country for some peace and quiet as his noisy neighbors we're being their last name. He had drove past the limits of Royal Woods and smiled over the peacefulness and silence of the country.

"Now this is more like it." He said to himself

Suddenly his car made a weird sound and smoke came out from the hood, slowly but surely his car came to a stop, "Oh fiddlesticks!"

Grouse gets out of his car in frustration, he goes up to the front of his hood and opens it only to get a plume of smoke to hit him in full blast making him turn away.

"Great what am I supposed to do now?"

"I can help you there mister."

"Huh?" Grouse turns around to see a mechanic leaning against a fence with a mechanic shop behind, Grouse could count his luck for breaking down in front of a mechanic shop though he could've sworn he didn't see a mechanic shop when coming down this road, but might as well get what you got.

"I sure do need help, my car just broke down for no reason."

"Oh cars do that sometimes, I can fix it right up in a jiffy."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

The mechanic nods.

"Great that sounds- wait how much is this going to cost me?"

"For you my friend I will make my services free."

Grouse smiled as he couldn't argue with that I mean who wouldn't take the chance to get your car repaired for free, it was a steal and Grouse was going to take it with eager.

"Now why don't you go into the shop and wait in the waiting room, while I go fix your car."

And Grouse precedes to do that, as he walked in he looked around the garage it was quite big with hooks on the ceiling, tools all over the red colored walls, pits to get under vehicles, a clock with a triangle with one eye and a top hat and bowtie in the middle pointing at the numbers. There were also tacky posters that said

'Don't be a dope when your car is down, go to an auto repair shop.'  
'Mechanics fix the world.'  
There was also a poster with a smiling cartoon demon standing next to an old fashion car, with a wrench in his left hand.  
'Bendy loves to fix his car.'

To the right were three doors: one lead to a glass office which was most likely the manager's office, the other was a red door that said staff only on the top, and the final one was a green door that said waiting area.

Grouse entered the waiting room and to his delightful surprise he saw an old timey radio with a bunch of his favorite records next to it, he gladly puts a record on and dances to it for a good three hours. When the last song played Grouse had to sit down in order to catch his breath shortly afterward the door open and the mechanic poked his head in.

"Well your car is fixed."

Grouse brightens up at this news, "That's great! So I guess I should be on my way."

"Wouldn't you like to join me for lunch first?"

"No thanks I really should get going."

"But I was about to have lasagna." The mechanic said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hearing the word lasagna Grouse beamed up, "Well in that case I'll gladly join you for lunch."

The mechanics smiles, "Great then follow me."

The mechanic leads Mr. Grouse to the red door, he allows Mr. Grouse in first and followed in afterwards while closing the door behind him, Mr. Grouse suddenly feels a sharp pain in the back of his head and collapses onto the floor.

When he came to Grouse found himself in a boiling pot of green water in front of him the mechanic had changed into his true form: the jurlass.

Grouse lets out a scream as the Jurlass opened his frog lips and rushed at him which was followed shortly by a sickening crunch.


	19. Extinction part 2

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

Day one has passed since the Yellowstone supervolcano had erupted and caused a massive plague of disasters throughout the land, the eruption killed thousands but you could only kill a bunch of people and it was just the beginning as the aftermath of the eruption is just getting started.

* * *

Day two

From space the planet has clouds of ash through out the globe, from areas where the nukes hit to the Western part of the United States, from Yellowstone site a great plume of ash is starting to spread fast.

Down on the ground fires rage uncontrollably burning anything in their path, families were separated and many lay dieing from smoke inhale or burned alive from the flames, buildings laid to waste under the intense flames, some people tried to fight the fires but with no use.

In a comedian hall Luan was pinned down by a piece of rubble that fell from the earthquake, she struggles to get out with no success around her the flames burned away at the remains of the building, the flames were so hot that it began to cook her from the inside.

Meanwhile miles away in the state of Kansas Lincoln with a broken leg walks through a devastated neighborhood. He had been working on his new comic in his house when the shockwave destroyed his house, he somehow managed to survive but it came with a cost of his leg. Now hurt and weak, Lincoln walked through that street his destination is his old town of Royal Woods in Michigan, where he hope his family has survived the disasters and are heading there now. It might be a long journey, but he needed to get there and he would not stop until he reaches there.

Meanwhile in the eastern costs things are surprisingly normal around there, the ground may have shook and crumbled buildings, but it relatively looks normal everyone is in shock over the news of the diaster that struck in the west, no one expected this as everyone was to occupied with the war that they weren't watching for anything that would come up from within the Earth itself. Now it seems like the very Earth itself is at war with humanity.

From The horizon a dark cloud of ash is approaching rapidly, the clouds block out the sun and ash fell down from the sky like flakes of snow, the ash covers the ground and those who breaths in the ash slowly suffocate.

To make things worse the volcanic ash merges with the ash from the nuclear missiles impact sites it mixes and grows thick.

* * *

In less than two weeks the cloud has covered the globe, in its wake it dumps ash all over the globe, it brings down planes as it went into the engines. Then with the combination of with the radiation the cloud dumps down acid rain.

The acid rain burns everything it touches melting foundations, killing off plants, and burning away skin like for poor Lilly who is out in the open trying in vain to find shelter as the rain hits her, smoke could be seen coming out from her.

She could only walk so far until she collapses onto the ground at the mercy of the rain, the acid rain also causes flooding ruining ecosystems.

* * *

After many months the rain finally stops, but the cloud thickens blocking out any sunlight that would reach the planet surface, the land is barren a handful of survivers walk through their countries looking for anything to eat, fresh drinking water, and of course decent selter that might still be standing.

But humans weren't the only ones looking for these crucial needs, animals as well are also looking for them, with hunger driving them carnivorous animals are no longer fearing humans but are instead looking at them as food, predators pick off the weak ones usually the ones that are by themselves.

Lynn sick from the radiation poisoning laid weakly on the ground, around her a pack of wolves watch her patiently as they wait for her to get more weaker. Lynn looks up at them slowly then lowers it back down, the wolves rush at her and quickly tear her apart as they feed on the first meal they had for weeks.

* * *

A year has passed and the sun is still blocked out and a nuclear winter has now taken place. Animals and humans are on there last legs.

Lincoln who has been surviving by going through grocery stores and traveled across the country to get to his childhood home (which he found destroyed), sways uneasily due to dehydration, not eating for weeks, and the cold, he falls to the ground and slowly dies, making him the last human to die in the region.

Our rule over the Earth is now over along with the many other amazing animals of this time. But like in the past when a dominant species die another prospers, in this case small rodents like rats and mice have thrived by being brilliant adapters, eating everything, and being fast breeders but they aren't the only ones who have survived animals such as: birds, reptiles, small amphibians, bugs, and fish have also lived on through this disaster.

Now with humans and other animals out of the way the scene is set for a new age to take shape.

The age of the rodents.


	20. Deadly Crush

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by DarthSidious04**

* * *

I can't believe he had the nerve to do this to me, I thought he would be with me forever. Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago I have come from the city to visit my pal Lincoln who I may have had a secret crush on, what can I say I guess us Santiagos have a thing for the Louds.

Anyway I came back to Royal Woods to surprise him, and what do I see? Well him and some girl making out at the Burpin Burger!

I couldn't believe my eyes, why would Lincoln make out with this hussy when he has me to care for him? I listen in on them and learned a few things like that this girl's name is Stella a new girl that moved here months ago, and that Lincoln had other crushes before meeting her.

I had to do something about this, I had to let him know that I was the only one for him, and in order to do that I needed to get rid of the competition.

I tracked each of them down I found his first crush Christina waiting to cross the street, I rush and pushed her into the street right in front of an incoming semi truck. I found the next girl Paige playing on a dance machine at the arcade.

When she left to use the bathroom I messed with the wiring, and when she came back lets just say she got a shock. The next girl I went to find was Girl Jordan who was sitting near the shore of the pond, useing my strength I pushed her face into the water then held her down until she finally stopped moving.

With those three out of the way, I turn my attention to the girl that had her filthy lips on my lameO, so for her lets just say after I gutted her out like a pumpkin her skin really fits me.


	21. Happy Birthday

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by me**

* * *

"Today is my birthday and I am turning 13 years old this year." Lincoln proclaimed happily as he stood in his room with a birthday hat on.

"I'm so excited as my family and friends have set up a party just for me, and I'm going to attend it right now." Lincoln walked out of his room, walking down the hall he passes dropped items, smashed photo frames, and blood stains littered on the floor and wall.

He goes downstairs walking past a bloody handprint on the wall that smeared down to the dinning room entrance. The living room is a mess with the couch and chairs flipped over with some of there cushions cut open, and the TV is smashed apart.

Lincoln entered the dinning room and sits at the head of the table with a chocolate cake in front of him. "I'm glad you all could make it to my party."

Around the table the bodies of his family and friends with deep gashes on them sat there with carved smiles on there faces.

"Now I hope we can all enjoy the party." Lincoln gives out an insane smile before he started eating the cake.


	22. Leni In Nightmare Realm

**okay I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Story idea by Shaeril Mcbrown**

* * *

It is Halloween night and all around Royal Woods people were celebrating in their own way such as: partying, setting up haunted houses and mazes, or more traditionally go out trick or treating. This is what the younger Loud siblings are doing with Leni watching over them as their father had barricaded himself in his room to avoid Halloween. Luckily Leni wasn't a scaredy cat unlike their father.

Currently Leni is waiting by the curb waiting for her sisters to come back from a house on a tall hill, as she waits for them she looks looks around the neighborhood, looking at the decorations, the kids trick or treating, the rabbit holding a lollipop in its hand- wait what? Doing a double look Leni did indeed see a rabbit holding a lollipop.

Curious Leni walks over to the rabbit, "Hey little guy, what are you doing with that lollipop?"

The rabbit suddenly ran off, "Don't run little rabbit." Leni gives chase, she chases the rabbit all the way to a burrow under a tree that was big enough for her to crawl in, and she does just that. Leni crawled through the burrow which got darker and darker as she crawled further, she suddenly falls down a deep dark hole.

Leni screams as she falls around her the dark twists and turns within reality, yellow eyes open, Jack o lanterns smiled at her, the background changed blood red. Leni lands hard into a pile of bones, Leni gets up and looked around confused she was in a graveyard with bones scattered everywhere, a creepy forest surrounded the graveyard, up above the sky is blood red with a ghostly white moon.

"W-w-where am I?" Leni asked herself nervously.

The ground shook and zombies burst out of their graves, they moan and groaned as they walked towards Leni reaching out for her; Leni screamed and ran off through the graveyard she approaches a grave and a ghost of girl with a split in half head rose up and screamed making Leni scream then run in the opposite direction.

She runs out of the graveyard through an old gate, she stirs a bunch of bats making them flock into the sky. Leni runs to a coffin and leaned against it to catch her breath, she then turns around to notice the coffin the said coffin opens and a vampire rose out, he looks at her for a second before baring his fangs and hisses.

Leni screams again then runs off with the vampire turning into a large bat as he gives chase, Leni ran through the spooky forest with ghoulish faces on the trees, she gets to a clearing coming across a witch brewing a potion in her cauldron. The witch notices Leni and lets out a wicked laugh then throws a magic spell at her, Leni ducked and the spell hit the vampire instead, the two then proceeded to fight as they did Leni snuck away back into the forest.

Coming back in the trees turn to her and roared loudly, Leni rushes through the forest before coming out of the forest and into a small village with a large castle behind it, at the right side is a pumpkin patch with human heads instead of pumpkins on the ground.

Leni entered the village, the freaky townsfolk looked at her menacingly, two twin girls with bloodstains on their dresses looked at her with the girl on the right holding a bloody butcher knife, nearby a conjoined deranged man with two heads made a lot of unintelligible words as they twist their body around.

Not wanting to stick around Leni decided to head straight for the castle, lighting flashed through the sky when she got there.

Entering it she saw a hallway with creepy pictures: there was one with a man about to chop another man's head off with an ax, skeletons in women's clothing having a tea party, and a small boy holding his teddy bear among the wreakace of a car. Leni walk through the hallway observing the creepy decor when the floor beneath her suddenly collapsed, she falls and lands straight onto a giant spider's web.

To Leni's absolute terror a giant spider emerges out of the dark and crawled towards her slowly, it raises it's upper body up revealing the fangs and the creepy underside, Leni screamed before getting cut off as the fangs sink into her.

Within the shadows Nightmare Entity watched his pet eat.

"That's a good Fluffy enjoy your din dins." Nightmare Entity turns to the readers, "Well my filthy humans it looks like Leni learned the hard way to follow strangers, and had a ghastly good time in my realm though its to bad she didn't get to see the rest of the realm, she would have loved the bog of no return where the swamp monster lives, the cave of snakes, werewolf hill, my laboratory with my monster in it."

"Oh well what's done is done. Anyway I hope you had a ghastly good time reading my spooky tales and thank you for giving me ideas, now if only my creator got up his lazy butt and actually did the whole month then the title would've been accurate. Anyway see you next year and remember to watch your backs or else my friends will pay you a visit." Nightmare Entity lets out a evil laugh before fading into the darkness.


End file.
